User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Creepy Computer
Mystery Log Entry #20 Dear Mystery Log It all started at the old grind, at Coolsville Junior High, for the Brain Club Science Show, THE place where all the school geniuses gather to show off their latest inventions. We were there along with Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley to see Velma's newest invention. You see, Velma had won the first prize at the previous year's show, and I knew she was gonna have another big time prize winning invention that year. She then unveiled the Dinkley 2000, a machine that can do whatever you program it to do. It can clean, it can play paddleball, it can even cook! But the next thing you know, Red butt his big red head into things, but got his just desserts when the robot washed him up. And no surprise, Velma took it all the way to the grand prize for the third year in a row! Afterwards, Velma's father decided to take us all out to ice cream, but little did we know that trouble was brewing. Well, the next day, we were all on our way out of class as the day had ended. Mrs. Stickler congratulated Velma on her victory the previous night, and Velma met up with someone who was also at the show, Bruce Wormsley, a genius who was almost on par with Velma's brain power. Soon, me, Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma heard Daphne screaming. We went to her locker to investigate, and wouldn't you know it, her notebook was missing. Freddie decided to see what the National Exaggerator had to say about locker thieves, but HIS locker was robbed TOO! Shaggy and Scoob went to check their locker, but it was also ROBBED! I then checked mine, and it was THE SAME STORY! I. WAS. ROBBED! Thankfully, Velma's robot found the missing items, including my detective suspect and clue writing pad, inside locker #1216. VELMA'S LOCKER!!! Now, I wasn't about to start thinking that Velma was a thief. I thought 'Not Velma! She's WAY too nice to do something THIS low, and that means that she's being set up.' Even the rest of the gang thought so. Well, Bruce didn't think so when he found his official Brain Club slide ruler and pencil case. Same for Mrs. Stickler when she found the answers for the math final among the contents that spilled out of Velma's locker. Next thing we know, Velma was SUSPENDED for the whole thing! I think it was safe to say that Velma's life was ruined, but I wasn't about to give up on my friend. I made it my mission to clear her name at any cost. Scooby suggested that we try to use Velma's new invention, the Dinkley 2000, to find the crook. But it was back at the school, and Velma wasn't allowed to be seen on campus. But Daphne had a plan. We infiltrate the school, at night. And I tell you, Coolsville Junior High may look peaceful by day, but when night falls, it becomes creep central. The janitor, Gus, let us in, and we began our investigation, with Velma in disguise as Daphne's "cousin." We soon found Velma's magnifying glass, but we also found a clue, a pen case. I kept thinking that maybe a student who owned one of those was behind the whole thing. Scooby soon found another clue, tire tracks, and they were right in front of our lockers. The wheels that left these tracks were from Velma's robot, and the next thing we know, that giant machine came after us, and it TALKED! It looked to both me and Velma that she created a MONSTER! That giant pile of scrap metal grabbed Velma, but didn't have her for long, thanks to Scooby. And we soon got it off our tails. However, we decided to follow that robot and see where it went, which was towards janitor Gus's office. We soon met with Gus himself, and he revealed that he was a tinkerer, meaning that he loves to build things. One of those being a mopping kyak. Next thing we know, that giant metal monstroscity came after us again! But thanks to Scooby giving that thing a music lesson with his claws scraping on the chalkboard, we lost him. Soon, we saw Velma's briefcase and a red prize ribbon. That's when it hit me, whoever was behind this was part of the Brain Club Science Show, and came in second place, right behind Velma. However, we had bigger things to worry about, because that metal monster snatched Freddie, Shaggy, and Daphne! All we could do was watch hopelessly as that thing ATE OUR FRIENDS!!! And we were NEXT!!! Velma soon got an idea, after Scooby was making sure she was asking him for an option to escape our predicament. She and Scooby started giving the Dinkley 2000 command after command. This caused the machine to have a circuit overload, allowing us to save our friends and get the authorities! Once Mr. Morton, the principal of the school, and Mrs. Stickler got in, we revealed that the Dinkley 2000 was being controlled by someone. With the clues we found, do you know who it is? Clue #1: The pen case. I figured that someone with a pen case was behind this, and there were only a few students who had such a thing. Clue #2: The tire tracks. Whoever was controlling the machine, wanted to frame Velma by stealing things from the people she knew and cared about. Meaning that she was being set up. Clue #3: The ribbon. The prize ribbon was the second place ribbon from the Brain Club Science Show, proving that it was one of the contestants. And one in particular. Figure it out? Well the first and third clues should have pointed you in the right direction. The culprit was, Bruce Wormsley! It was obvious that he was the monster when we found his 2nd place prize ribbon. And the reason was so he could be the top student in the science division of the school. Well, he and his parents were gonna have a LONG talk with Mr. Morton. And as for the robot, Velma gave it to Gus. I guess Bruce learned the hard way that when you mess with Velma Dinkley, you mess with her friends. Especially a pup named Scooby-Doo. Category:Blog posts